1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blood collection sets for safe and convenient handling of needles used in blood collection procedures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a blood collection set including a forward-shielding needle safety shield for protecting users from a used needle tip, and further including a packaging shield adapted to prevent premature actuation of the safety features of the blood collection set.
2. Description of Related Art
Disposable medical devices having medical needles are used for administering medication or withdrawing fluid from the body of a patient. Such disposable medical devices typically include blood collecting needles, fluid handling needles, and assemblies thereof. Current medical practice requires that fluid containers and needle assemblies used in such devices be inexpensive and readily disposable. Consequently, existing blood collection devices often employ some form of durable, reusable holder on which detachable and disposable medical needles and fluid collection tubes may be mounted. A blood collection device of this nature may be assembled prior to use and then disassembled after use. Thus, these blood collection devices allow repeated use of a relatively expensive holder upon replacement of relatively inexpensive medical needles and/or fluid collection tubes. In addition to reducing the cost of collecting blood specimens, these blood collection devices help minimize the production of hazardous waste material.
A blood collection device or intravenous (IV) infusion device typically includes a needle cannula having a proximal end, a pointed distal end, and a lumen extending therebetween. The proximal end of the needle cannula is securely mounted in a plastic hub defining a central passage that communicates with the lumen extending through the needle cannula. A thin, flexible thermoplastic tube is connected to the hub and communicates with the lumen of the needle cannula. The end of the plastic tube remote from the needle cannula may include a fixture for connecting the needle cannula to a holder or other receptacle. The specific construction of the fixture will depend upon the characteristics of the receptacle to which the fixture is to be connected.
In order to reduce the risk of incurring an accidental needle-stick wound, protection of used needle cannulas becomes important. With concern about infection and transmission of diseases, methods and devices to enclose or cover the used needle cannula have become very important and in great demand in the medical field. For example, needle assemblies often employ a safety shield that can be moved into shielding engagement with a used needle cannula to minimize risk of an accidental needle stick.
Some needle safety shields are referred to as “tip guards” and include a small rigid guard that may be telescoped along the length of the needle cannula and extended over the pointed distal end of the needle cannula for protection. Such conventional tip guards may include some form of tether for limiting the travel of the tip guard to the length of the needle cannula. An example of the foregoing is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,655 to McCormick et al. The McCormick et al. patent discloses the use of flexible loop-like straps for limiting the distal movement of a tip guard.
Needle shields that incorporate movable tip guards are typically manually actuated. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 36,447 and Re. 36,398, both to Byrne et al., disclose a safety device for a hypodermic needle that includes a plastic sheath, which is used to cover the puncture tip of the needle. The plastic sheath incorporates a thumb guard, which the user of the safety device may grasp to move the plastic sheath to a position covering the puncture tip of the needle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,525 to Thorne et al. discloses a manually operated safety needle apparatus that includes two pairs of opposed legs adapted to move the tip guard of the apparatus to a position covering the used needle cannula. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,562,637 and 5,562,636, both to Utterburg, disclose a rectangular needle protector sheath for use with a needle cannula that may be extended over the needle cannula after it is used. Other prior art devices, such as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,264 to Utterberg and U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,275 to Burns, provide “grippable” members attached to the tip guards to facilitate moving the tip guards to a position covering the puncture tip of a needle cannula. In addition to providing gripping members for moving the tip guards, prior art devices in this area often include flexible wings, which are used as means for securing the needle assemblies to the body of a patient during a medical procedure. Examples of “winged” needle assemblies may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,320 to Fayngold; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,154,699; 5,088,982; and 5,085,639 all to Ryan. Other prior art in this area includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,266,072 and 5,112,311, both to Utterberg et al., which also disclose guarded winged needle assemblies.
Conventional tip guards, such as those discussed hereinabove, often include a structure that lockingly engages over the pointed distal end of the used needle cannula to prevent a re-exposure of the needle cannula. The structure for preventing the re-exposure of the needle cannula may include a metallic spring clip or a transverse wall formed integrally with one end of the tip guard. An example of a metallic spring clip is disclosed by the McCormick et al. patent discussed previously.
Conventional tip guards, such as those discussed hereinabove, often further require extensive mechanics for positioning the tip guard over the needle cannula. This results in complex arrangements that are costly to manufacture and assemble. Additionally, operation of the needle assemblies to move the tip guard into the proper position over the pointed distal end of the needle cannula requires substantial manual manipulation by the user of the device, exposing the user to potential needle-stick wounds.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a blood collection set including a shielding needle assembly that achieves secure and effective shielding of a used needle cannula, and which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and easy to operate. An additional need exists for a blood collection set that is passively operated and includes structures that prevent premature actuation of the safety features of the blood collection set.